Percy Jackson - God of seduction and sex
by PercyJacksonLemons
Summary: When Percy Jackson is made the god of seduction and sex after the second giant war as a reward, he decides to take full adventage of his new domain and fuck as many girls as possible. Percy/harem. Rated M for explicit sex scenes
1. Rachel

**Percy POV**

I wandered through the camp, helping to supervise activities, having newly been made god of sex, seduction, and immortal guardian of the camp. As I was walking along, I ran into Rachel-literally.

"Oof!", I said.. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Percy. Actually, I was looking for you", she said

"Really? What for?", I questioned.

"Well...um...I made a prophecy the other day. Apparently-well, um-I-I can no longer remain a virgin if I want to stay as the Oracle", Rachel blurted out.

"Oh...well, why don't you come to my cabin, and we can discuss it some more?", I charmspeaked, realizing what Rachel wanted. I used the opportunity to check Rachel out. She had a perfect hourglass figure, and fewer freckles, although still some left-but I thought that only made her hotter. She was nearly as tall as me now, and her curly red hair now went down to her mid-back. Her tits were at least a C-cup.

"Sure", she said proactively, following me back to my cabin-Cabin 18. "I thought to myself-who better than the god of sex and seduction? Along with savior of Olympus twice?", she explained as we walked. As we reached my cabin, I pulled her in for a kiss. She pressed her tongue against my lips, asking for permission. I opened my mouth, and our tongues fought for dominance. I let her win, and she pushed me onto the bed, pulling down my pants.

She started stroking my dick, and if it wasn't fully erect yet, it was now. It was about 9 inches. Then, she got on her knees. "That big?!", she gasped, giving me a blowjob. She also had to use both her hands, to pleasure my entire cock, which made me kind of proud at my size.

Within a few minutes, I said, "RED, I'm going to cum! How do you want?"

To my disappointment, she stopped sucking immediately. "I want you to break my virginity before you cum", she explained.

"Well, that's perfectly fine by me, I suppose", I said, before taking off her shirt. She was wearing a plain red bra underneath. I then took off her short skirt, revealing a nice bubble butt that looked ready to fuck and a G-string that barely covered anything.

I moved her panties to the side a bit, and positioned myself at her entrance. "Ready?", I asked Rachel, looking into her green eyes.

She hesitate for a brief second, and asked, "Will this hurt?".

"Perhaps a bit. With my godly powers, it won't hurt too much though. Let me know if you want me to slow down, alright?"

"Alright", she said, before plunging herself onto my dick. "OH! YES! PERCY DON'T STOP!" To my surprise, she barely even flinched when I break her hymen. Rachel was definately a lot tougher than she looked, I mused.

While she threw herself onto my dick, I went back to sucking on her tits. The were bouncing up and down while she was fucking me, which made it kind of hard, but Rachel started moaning twice as much when I started sucking her boobs.

I decided to lick her out, so she was now sitting on my shoulders, while I licked her pussy. Her juices were so sweet, and there was so much of it that I knew this was going to be great. I found her G-spot, and soon, she started gushing out cum, which got all over the bed. I still hadn't cum yet, so I decided to anal her. "RED, do you want me to anal you?"

"OH, yes, definitely, Percy." I thrust back into her, but from behind this time. Her ass clamped around my dick, so tight that I knew I was going to cum very soon. "OH MY GOD PERCY. YES STUFF YOUR FAT COCK INTO MY ASS LIKE THAT!" Rachel screamed in pain and pleasure at the feeling of my 3 inch wide and 9 inch long dick.

I felt my balls tightening after a few more thrusts, and came inside of Rachel's ass. I quickly pulled out of her, and licked her, sucking all of my cum and her juices out. "Can I taste your sperm?", Rachel asked. With a mouth full of cum, I couldn't respond, but kissed her. I opened my mouth a bit, and she drank some of the mixture. She said, "Damn, I never knew you tasted so good."

I smiled. "Do you have time for another round? Or do you need to go?"

"I don't have anything important today...although I won't last quite that long", she answered.

"Well, we can definitely do another round, since you have so much time."

She gently pushed me so I was lying down on the bed, and started sucking my cock again. This time, she tried to deepthroat it. As it was her first time deepthroating, she wasn't that good, but to my surprise managed to fit most it inside her mouth. Sure, she gagged a bit, but that was still impressive.

"Wow, how did you get so good?" I asked.

"Well, I have used a few dildos before...though nowhere near this size…" she trailed off. She put my dick back into her mouth, and started humming to try to get me to cum. And damn, I have to say it worked.

I slapped her tits lightly. "Why don't you use those lovely orbs to help my friend out?", I told her. She laid down on the bed, and I kneeled, with one leg on either side of her. Then, I thrust between her boobs, which felt amazing. I came very shortly, and my cum got everywhere-over her tits, her face, and all over the bed.

She licked the cum off her face, which looked so sexy that I almost came again, right on the spot. "Damn, Rachel, you look unbelievably sexy right now", I told her honestly.

"Thanks", she responded with a slight smile. "But I haven't cummed yet..why don't you change that?"

Without responding, I picked her up, so that her legs were resting on my shoulders, with no other support. That must have taken a lot of strength and flexibility, to be honest. I started licking her pussy, and flicked my tongue in and out. Unfortunately I accidentally brushed her G-spot, which cause her to cum quickly.

I put her down, and gave her one last look over, then asked, "How did you remain a virgin so long? If I had known you were this good, I would fucked you long ago!"

"Yeah, never knew sex felt so good, Percy...we need to this another time", she said with a sexy smile.

I slapped her ass one last time, for good measure, which caused it to jiggle.I said, "Definitely", before Rachel got dressed and left.

 **A/N: I'm not the biggest fan of Rachel, but I don't think I did too bad on this chapter. Be sure to leave a review-it really motivates me to write more, and gives me ideas.**


	2. Calypso

**A/N: Leo never rescued Calypso from Ogygia. So there.**

 **Percy POV**

I was just lying back on my bed, replaying my-um... _moments_ -with Rachel, when I was struck by a promise I had made once, long ago. When I had become a god, one of my wishes had been for peaceful titans like Leto and Calypso to be freed. I had asked to personally free Calypso. Flashing to her island, I saw that it hadn't changed much-although it seemed that there were a lot more plants.

The view was just as beautiful, with the afternoon sun reflecting of the sparkling water. I walked towards Calypso's hut, and knocked. She opened the door, and exclaimed, "Oh! Percy! You came back for me!", pulling me in for an embrace. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. I wasn't complaining, of course.

"Well, I became a god after the Second Giant War", I explained. "I put in a special request-to personally free you from here." I reluctantly disengage myself from her embrace, looking her over. She was still dressed in her low-cut, plain blouse. It hugged her curves tightly, although it flowed loosely down at her legs. Her tits were still the same as always-a solid C-cup. Her natural, flawless face was also still incredibly beautiful, without even trying.

"So, what was your domain?", Calypso questioned, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sex and seduction", I said, using this as an opportunity. I pushed her against the wall, locking lips with her. She seemed a bit surprised at first and tensed up, but quickly relaxed and responded in kind. I seeked permission to enter her mouth, and she obliged. I explored all of her mouth with my tongue, but Calypso soon started fighting back for dominance. After a few minutes, I won and dominated her mouth.

I pulled away from the kiss, and Calypso immediately pulled down my pants, while getting to her knees. "8 inches?!", she exclaimed. "That's so big!"

I smirked. "It's not even fully erect yet", I told her. Her eyes widened in surprise, before she put my cock into her mouth. She sucked it, just barely grazing her teeth against my cock. I was certain that I was in Elysium-there was no way someone could be allowed to experience so much pleasure.

She pulled away after a short while, though, to my disappointment. After Calypso took off her blouse, however, I realized she wasn't wearing anything under it. She smirked when she caught me staring at her.

She led me to the bedroom, and after I stripped myself, she impaled herself into me, and I felt myself break her hymen. A bit of blood trickled out, and she waited stayed still for a while before starting to move up and down on my dick again. "Oh! Percy, oh yes!", she moaned.

After a while, I felt her walls tighten. "PERCY! DON'T STOP!", Calypso screamed. After a few more thrusts, she came all over me. Her juices served as a lubricant, allowing me to go even faster. "Percy! I need to recover!", she patronized me, before a second, even larger orgasm hit her.

I pulled out of her, and decided to use her firm tits to help my cock. I guided her so she was lying on the bed, before I put my dick between her tits. Calypso figured out what I was doing, and pressed her tits together, rubbing up and down. Her boobs were so smooth that it felt like lotion-and don't ask me how I know what lotion on my dick felt like.

After a short while, she lifted her head up, and started sucking my dick while rubbing her tits. She was just sucking, not using her teeth or anything, and it felt amazing. I felt myself about to cum, but didn't warn Calypso. My sperm shot straight down her throat, since Calypso wasn't prepared. "Percy! It would be nice to have some warning next time!", Calypso admonished.

She let go off her boobs, to my disappointment. "Don't move", she told me. "I'll be right back".

She walked into an adjacent room, and came back shortly with a bottle in her hand. I tried to read what it said, but due to the facts that it was moving in Calypso's hand, and my dyslexia, I couldn't read it. "What is that?", I asked her.

"Oil", she simply responded. Calypso opened the cork in the opening of the bottle, and I could smell it, all the way from the bed. Calypso told me to turn onto my front, and started massaging oil on me. Her hands, combined with the oil, massaged out all the stress from me. She then flipped me over, and repeated the process, paying special attention to my cock. I could feel myself getting hard again.

"Ready for a round 2?", she asked me.

"Definitely", I responded. She put my cock in her mouth again, this time trying to deepthroat it.

"UH! YES!", I moaned. I could feel myself about to cum again, and this time let her know it. "Calypso! I'm going to cum!"

She pulled away, but then started riding me reverse cowgirl-but this time fucking her ass. She started riding me like a pro. I lay back and enjoyed the lovely view of her firm tits bouncing up and down, bouncing more as she went up and down faster. Then, after a few minutes, she started twerking her ass to get me to cum faster-and damn, it definitely worked. I could feel myself about to blow my load, and was about to tell Calypso when I couldn't hold I back anymore and came in her ass.

She ignored it, however, to my surprise and just continued riding me. Calypso didn't seem to show any sign of cumming, and I could feel orgasm #2 coming for me. Suddenly, Calypso's walls tightened so much that I immediately blew my load in her, seconds before she did. She finally got off me. "Damn, Percy, that's a lot of cum."

"Help me clean it up, I believe some of it is your mess to", I told her. She immediately knelt down and started licking it up, giving me a nice view of her lovely ass. I smacked it one last time, before starting to drink up some of the juices as well. We lip locked one last time, swapping the combination of our cum, before breaking apart.

"Now, about you get me off the island, and you can make me your whore whenever you want?", Calypso asked.

"Sure", I said. "Prepare yourself for a lot more fuckings", I warned, before flashing us both off the island.

 **A/N: Not the greatest chapter, I think, but I needed to get this done quickly. Also, sorry if the time line is out of order-I realized I did not plan this story out very well.**


	3. Piper

**Percy POV**

As I went back to my cabin, having just eaten dinner, I was looking forward to an evening of relaxing. However, after just a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door. _Who could that be?_ I thought to myself.

I opened the door, and found, to my surprise, Piper. "Hey, Piper", I said. "What brings you here?"

"I saw what you were doing this morning, Seaweed Brain. You forget to close the curtains", Piper said, laughing slightly.

I cursed under my breath, and tried to put her under my control, with my godly powers and charmspeak..

"Doesn't work", Piper said, still smirking slightly. "Daughter of Aphrodite".

"Please, Piper, don't tell anyone. I'll be in so much trouble. Please, I'll do anything you want", I groveled. Which, as a god, meant a lot.

"Anything?", Piper asked mischievously. "Then I want you to treat me how you treated Rachel."

"What?!", I questioned, wondering if I had misheard her. "Really? What about Jason?"

"Really. I think Jason has been cheating on me recently. I don't have proof, but he keeps leaving without saying where he's going. And he won't even swear that he's staying faithful to me! Besides, I realized that you're so much better", she responded.

I looked into her kaleidoscopic eyes, and decided that she was serious. She had grown her wavy brown hair a bit more, which I thought made her all the more sexier. I pulled her in for a kiss, while groping her ass. She started moaning, then broke away from the kiss.

"Sit down and enjoy, Percy. And try not to touch yourself", Piper told me. I sat and waited, intrigued by what she was going to do.

She started by slowly-incredibly slowly-taking off her _very_ short shorts, while shaking her jiggly ass the entire time. She would start to take off her pants, shake her ass, but then start to put it back on again. I could feel my erection growing very quickly.

After she finally took off her shorts, and to my great surprise she wasn't wearing panties and I asked her why.

"Oh, it's just so uncomfortable", she responded. She started to take off her tank top, while rubbing her tits every so often. Finally, I couldn't resist. I started discreetly rubbing myself. However, Piper saw this and said, "Oh, no, if you masturbate I put my clothes back on."

"Please, Piper, just let me masturbate! Please!" I said.

"Sit back and enjoy", she repeated firmly.

I did as she said and stopped rubbing my cock. She continued taking off her tank top, revealing a very sexy, lacy, bright red bra covering solid DD-cups. Then, she turned around, giving me a great view of her perfect butt. She sat down on my erection-while I still had my pants on, unfortunately-and started grinding her ass against me.

If my dick wasn't fully erect before, it definitely was now. I started moaning and pleading for her to hurry up. Finally, she stood up and started taking off my pants, then my boxer, to reveal my 9 ½ inch dick in all its glory. Piper took the entire thing into her mouth, without gagging at all! She made a few faces, sure, but that was to be expected.

"Oh Hades, Piper. You're so good!", I moaned. She started humming, and the vibrations and her skill made me blow my load almost immediately.

"Damn, Percy. That was quick!" Piper said, almost disappointed.

"It's okay, Piper. As god of seduction, I can reerect my dick instantly." I snapped my fingers, and did just that.

She put her hairless entrance on top of my reerected cock, and dropped onto me. However, I came up against something blocking my way-her hymen, I realized. "You're still a virgin?!" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, like I said, I didn't really trust Jason...we made out a few times, but never had sex", she replied.

"All the better for me", I responded, before pushing through her hymen. She screamed a bit, but stopped after I used my godly powers to take the pain away. She started riding me like a pro, first cowgirl style, then reverse. I moaned in pleasure, at her skill. She was so good that I knew I would be cumming very soon. I suppose that as a daughter of Aphrodite she was born with sex skill, even as a virgin.

Soon, however, I decided do some work and put her against a ball of water I summoned. That way, I would be the one moving, not her. After awhile, I realized I had reached the wall of her womb. I continued pounding her so hard that I left an impression of my dick against her wall. At this point, she started screaming 10 times louder, and mostly in pain instead of pleasure. I continued, even with the screams, however.

I came very soon, but Piper still hadn't cum somehow. _Must be another Aphrodite thing_ , I thought. I put her on the bed, and started licking her pussy. She clamped her legs tightly as she got closer to orgasming, but that only allowed me to go deeper inside of her, causing Piper to clamp her legs even more tightly.

She came after a short while, but I wasn't done. Leaning her back on the ball of water, but the other way this time-so she was now facing away from me-I reerected my dick once again, and plunged into her ass without warning. She started screaming again. That, along with the sound of our flesh slapping together, sounded like music to me.

I went faster and faster, watching Pipers tits and ass jiggle more and more, while her screams got louder. Soon, her ass clamped tightly around my dick, and we both came at the same time-almost like we had planned it. Piper collapsed right where she was, and I lightly slapped her tits one last time for good measure.

 **A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope you enjoyed reading it as much. Please leave a review-it really helps a lot. Also, I am looking for a beta reader-if interested, please PM me.**


	4. Thalia

**Percy POV**

As I walked through camp, reviewing my memories of fucking various girls, I heard the horn sound. It wasn't anywhere near dinner time, so that meant someone was in danger, or the hunters had arrived at camp. No one seemed to be panicked, so I assumed Hunters had arrived.

I went to go see the Hunters, and more importantly, my hot cousin Thalia. Over the past few years, I saw that she had filled out nicely, in just the right places. Her once spiky hair had been straightened out, and now reached her butt. Her luscious, red lips looked simply perfect for kissing. _And sucking dick_ , I thought. "Thals!", I called.

She waved in acknowledgement, and as she got closer, told me she would go to my cabin right after the Hunter's got settled in.

I went back to my to wait for her, and in the meantime, jacked off to the thought of fucking Thalia. "Oh, yes, like that", I moaned, in my thoughts. Suddenly, I heard the door open. Thalia stood there, mouth wide open. _Like she's ready to suck my dick_ , I thought.

"Percy! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. I decided to use one of my powers as god of seduction-the ability to make any girl fall for me instantly, and obey all of my commands.

 **Thalia POV**

I looked into Percy's eyes-his sexy, beautiful green eyes, just like Percy himself. Why hadn't I noticed how hot he was before? "Wha-What are you doing to me, Percy?" I recognized magic when I saw it.

"Don't you want to fuck me?", Percy said. "Suck my cock like the little whore that you are?"

Percy pulled me in a for an embrace, resting his hands on my ass. I couldn't resist-it just felt too good.

And, completely forgetting my hunter's oath, I slowly started rubbing Percy's cock through the fabric of his jeans. It seemed to be 8 inches, at the very least, and I don't think it was even fully erect.

"Oh, yeah", Percy moaned.

I used my other hand to start taking off my shirt, and rubbed my tits through my bra. "You like what you see?", I asked mischievously.

 **Percy POV**

"Yeah. Now keep stripping", I commanded. Ever so slowly, Thalia started unclasping her lacy, sky blue bra, revealing solid C cup boobs. Her nipples were rock-hard. I gave tits a quick lick. Thalia moaned, but I quickly stopped. "Finish stripping, and then I'll continue".

She then took off her yoga pants, that really hugged her bubble butt-which I thought was a pity, until I saw what was underneath. She was wearing a black thong, that left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Wow. A lacy bra and thong? Does Lady Artemis know about this? You really are a slut."

"N-n-no, Lady Artemis doesn't know. Please don't tell her, Percy", she begged.

"I'll see about that. Perhaps if you make me happy enough…" I trailed off my threat.

Thalia immediately pulled my pants down, and put my cock in her mouth.

As Thalia started sucking my dick, I felt like I was in Elysium. I flipped her over and took off her thong, so I could 69 her. Her juice tasted sweet, like nectar. She came pretty quickly, this being her first time. A huge load gushed out of her pussy, and I swirled it around in my mouth, savoring the taste.

I flipped her back right side up so she could taste her cum. I poured some of it into her mouth, and we both drank it. Then, without warning, I started fucking her. "Oh my god!", I gasped. After being a virgin for so long, Thalia was so tight I could barely fit in her.

On my third thrust, I broke through her hymen. Only about half of my dick had gone into her so far. I waited a while for her to calm down from the shock off losing her virginity. Then, I started ramming into her again, with full force. She start screaming her head off, and I felt lucky the cabin was soundproof.

After a while, I broke away from the kiss to start sucking on Thal's perky tits. The room was filled with the sound of our moans and gasps. Soon, I felt the sensation of my balls tightening, and gasped "Thalia! I'm going to cum!" The two of us came within seconds of each other.

Thalia started to fall asleep on my arm, but I wasn't done. Turning her around, I started ramming into her ass, which even tighter than her pussy.

"OH! YES PERCY YOUR BIG COCK FEELS SO GOOD IN MY ASS!" Thalia yelled, her ass tightening. "I'm going to cum!" Suddenly, I stopped. "Percy, why did you stop? Please, keep going", Thalia practically whined.

"If you want me to pleasure you, I want something in return. I want you to listen to my every command without a second thought." Thalia thought about it, but said no. I could feel her ass loosening, and her pending orgasm was dying out.

"Oh well". I smiled in anticipation of a challenge. I snapped my fingers, and Thalia was bound to the bed by chains. Pulling out of Thalia's ass, I started lightly rubbing her pussy, but not entering. A few minutes later, Thalia begged me to let her go.

"Please, Percy, I'll go whatever you say, just let me go. Please!"

I ignored her. "This is what you get for resisting". After a few more minutes, I took pity on her. "Swear on the River Styx that you'll listen to me, and I'll let you go." She agreed, and thunder rumbled in the distance. "I won't even tell Artemis about what you wear."

"Thanks, Kelp Head", Thalia responded with a slight smile.

I spanked her ass. Hard. "You will refer to me as Percy, or master, starting now."

"Yes, master", she apologized meekly.

"Good, now I think you deserve a reward", I said, plunging back into her ass. After a few minutes, Thalia pushed me onto the bed, and started riding me like a pro. Soon, we both came, and when Thalia tried to sleep this time, I let her.

I smiled. Being a god wasn't so bad after all.

 **A/N: So, what do you all think? Leave a review, along with who you want next. I plan on going through every main girl in the series eventually, with some threesomes. I know this might not have been the greatest story ever, but this is my first story so bear with me.**


	5. Artemis and Thalia

**Artemis POV**

I was starting to get worried. It was almost time for dinner, but Thalia still wasn't back to the cabin yet. She was presumably at Cabin 18, but I couldn't think what would take her so long. I decided to go to Percy's cabin to check.

I had always admired Percy since he rescued my from under the sky, and didn't even boast about it. However, I didn't like the fact that his new domain was seduction. _Although that did make him a lot_ -no, I cut myself off before I went down that path.

I knocked on the door of Cabin 18, and waited for a response.

 **Percy POV**

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, and I admit, I panicked. I quickly threw a blanket over Thalia's still naked body, got dressed, and went to see who it was. "Lady Artemis", I said, bowing. "What brings you to my cabin?", although I knew exactly why she was here. I used the opportunity to check Artemis out.

She had large B cup boobs, even in her 12 year old form. She also had a nice ass, although not as nice as Thalia's. Her long, brunette hair accented her beautiful face.

"I was wondering-is Thalia still here?", Artemis responded, trying to peer around me into my cabin. I subtly shifted a few inched to the left, stopping her from seeing inside my cabin.

I decided to use my power again. My eyes faintly glowed with power, and Artemis fell under my spell. "Thalia is no longer your lieutenant. You will obey me from now on", I said, in a firm voice.

Artemis struggled, and stuttered "N-no. Wha-What do y-y-you want?"

"Yes, you will. I want the honor of fucking the maiden goddess-that is truly an honor. And you shall be the first goddess I fuck, as well.", I said, forcing my will upon her. I had realized that I grew more powerful as I fucked more girls, which I think was why I could overpower her. She struggled, but eventually lost. "Now come into my cabin and start giving me a blow job, Arty", I said, closing the door behind her.

"What did you call me?" she demanded.

"I'll call you whatever I want bitch, although you may only call me Percy or master." Suddenly, I had an idea. "For speaking so rudely, and questioning me, I will spank you 20 times later. Actually, make that 50, for disobeying me earlier." She obediently followed behind me after that.

"Now, change into your 18 year old form", I ordered. Artemis obliged, and with a flash of light, she grew older before my eyes. Her tits were now at least a C-cup, and her ass was better, although there wasn't much to be improved on anyways. She was also about my height now.

I lay down on a bed that Thalia wasn't lying on, careful to not wake her up. Artemis started stripping my clothes, and slowly started rubbing my cock with her smooth hands. She kissed the tip of my dick, and started giving me a sloppy blowjob. She wasn't very good, but was better than I thought, for an eternal virgin. As I felt myself start to cum, I told her to start stripping herself.

She took off her shirt and pants, revealing matching silver panties and a bra. Her bra was skin tight, for some reason, giving me a good view of her hardened nipples. To my disappointment, however, her pussy wasn't wet at all. However, I fixed that with a snap of my fingers.

After she finished stripping, I flipped her around and thrust into her pussy without warning. She screamed out loud as I broke her hymen. A bit of blood leaked out, and I waited until she recovered.

Soon, the rhythmic slapping of our flesh made Thalia stir, so I went a bit slower. I decided to put Artemis into doggy style. Then, I had an excellent idea. "Now, I will spank you-I think 30 on the ass, and the other 20 on your pussy and tits.".

Artemis started whimpering. "No, please, master, I'll do whatever you want. Please don't spank me".

I ignored her and started pounding away at her ass like no one's business, while still fucking her pussy. Soon, her ass was redder than a tomato. After about 20 spanks, Artemis' pussy tightened so much that I couldn't even move my dick anymore. She started cumming, and it dripped down her legs. After a few more slaps, I came as well.

I told Artemis to drink my seed, and she started licking it like it was milk. Then, the combinations of Artemis' screams and spankings made Thalia start to stir. "What's going on, Percy?" she asked. Then, she saw Artemis. "Lady Artemis!" she yelped, covering herself. "I didn't realize you would be coming here…"

"It's okay, Pinecone Face", I said, laughing. "Artemis is under my control and will do whatever I say. Isn't that right, Arty?"

"Yes, Master Percy", she answered.

"Oh, well, in that case…" said Thalia, starting to rub my rapidly hardening cock, "Perhaps we can have a threesome?"

"Seems good to me, Thals. Artemis, sit on my face while you make out with Thalia. And Thalia, I want to fuck your ass again.

"But master, you haven't fucked my ass yet", Artemis protested.

"Good point." I thought about it, and said, "Trade places, you two." So now, Artemis was riding me, I was licking Thalia, and the two of them were making out. It may have looked a little strange, but damn it felt good.

It took me a couple of tries to fit inside Artemis' ass, due to how tight it was, but I eventually did it, all while licking Thalia's pussy. Eventually, Thalia's folds erupted, and I sucked all her cum up. Then, picking Artemis up and pushing her against the wall, I rammed into her as fast as I could.

"Oh, yeah, I still didn't finish spanking you. I'll do it now", I told Artemis. I continued spanking, from where I left off.

She screamed in pleasure, and a bit of pain. After she had cum, I decided her ass had taken enough of a beating and started fucking her still incredibly tight pussy. I found her G-spot quickly, causing her to cum while screaming loudly. It was such a huge load that most of it leaked out of her pussy onto our legs.

I called Thalia, who was masturbating to the sight of me and Artemis having sex, over. "Drink all the cum up, and let Artemis taste." She proceeded to that, making out with Artemis, letting Artemis taste some of the cum. "Now use the rest and lube my dick, then suck it", I demanded. She did that, and after only a few minutes, I came, just as the dinner horn sounded. "Now let's go to dinner", I said, tiredly.

 **A/N: So, how was this chapter? I was going to do a chapter with Artemis, and another with Artemis/Thalia, but decided to save some of my ideas for later chapters. I didn't bother waiting for ideas on who to do next, because Artemis seemed like a logical choice after Thalia. I made both this and Chapter 1 longer, to around 1000 words, without A/N. Let me know if I should make future chapters even longer, though. I have decided who is going to be in chosen chapter 3, but chapter 4 is undecided. Also, thanks to a guest reviewer for the reason why Percy was stronger than Artemis.**

 **My next update will be at 5 review. I know, shameless bribery :D**


	6. Update-NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER. I am working on making the existing chapters longer, which is why I won't be adding new chapters for a while. Be sure to leave a review with your ideas on my story, and vote for the next few characters.**


End file.
